Achievements
This page contains a list of achievements in Kingdom Rush. Kingdom Rush FIRST BLOOD Kill one enemy. DARING Call 10 early waves. CONSTRUCTOR Build 30 towers. BLOODLUST Kill 500 enemies. ARMAGEDDON sic Use Rain of Fire 5 times in a single stage. HOME IMPROVEMENT Upgrade all basic tower types to level 3. STARRY Earn 15 stars. WHAT'S THAT? Open 5 enemy information cards. SUPER MARIO Earn 30 stars. NUTS AND BOLTS Defeat The Juggernaut. ENGINEER Build 100 towers. IS HE DEAD YETI? Defeat J.T. SLAYER Kill 2500 enemies. DEATH FROM ABOVE Kill 100 enemies with Meteor Shower. TACTICIAN Change soldiers rally point 200 times. SUPERSTAR Earn 45 stars. THE ARCHITECT Build 150 towers. THIS IS THE END! Defeat Vez'nan. TERMINATOR Kill 10,000 enemies. DIE HARD Have your soldiers regenerate a total of 50,000 life. G.I JOE Train 1,000 soldiers. CANNON FODDER Send 1,000 soldiers to their deaths. FEARLESS Call all waves early in a single mission. REAL ESTATE Sell 30 towers. INDECISIVE Sell 5 towers in a single mission. IMPATIENT Call an early wave within 3 seconds of the icon showing up. FOREST DIPLOMACY Recruit max elves at The Silveroak Outpost. LIKE A HENDERSON Free the Sasquatch on the Icewind Pass. SUNBURNER! Fire the Sunray 20 times. IMPERIAL SAVIOUR Complete The Citadel with at least 3 surviving Imperial Guards. SPECIALIST Build all 8 tower specializations. 50 SHOTS 50 KILLS Snipe 50 enemies. TOXICITY Kill 50 enemies by poison damage. ENTANGLED Hold 500 or more enemies with Wrath of the Forest. ' DUST TO DUST' Disintegrate 50 or more enemies. BEAM ME UP SCOTTY Teleport 250 or more enemies. SHEPHERD Polymorph 50 Enemies into sheeps sic. ELEMENTALIST Summon 5 rock elementals in any one stage. AXE RAIN! Throw 500 or more axes! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Have a single Barbarian kill 10 enemies. MEDIC! Have your Paladins heal a total of 7000 life. HOLY CHORUS Have your Paladins perform 100 Holy Strike. ROCKETEER Shoot 100 Missiles. CLUSTERED Drop 1000 or more bomblets with the cluster bomb. ENERGY NETWORK Build 4 Tesla towers in any stage. AC/DC Kill 300 enemies with electricity . OVINOPHOBIA Kill 10 or more Sheep with your hands! TWIN RIVERS ANGLER Catch a Fish. GREAT DEFENDER Complete all Campaign stages in Normal difficulty. HEROIC DEFENDER Complete all Heroic stages in Normal difficulty. IRON DEFENDER Complete all Iron stages in Normal difficulty. SUPREME DEFENDER Complete the campaign in Hard mode. FREE FREDO Help Fredo escape. ARACHNOPHOBIA Defeat Sarelgaz and her minions. ORCS MUST DIE Defeat Gul'Thak and his minions. LUMBERJACK Defeat Greenmuck and his minions. CHAMPION OF LINIREA Train a hero up to level 5. LEGEND OF LINIREA Train a hero up to max level. I AM THE LAW Do not let The Kingpin escape. COOLRUNNING Defeat 10 Troll Pathfinders while they're treading on ice. SCRAT'S MEAL Find the elusive acorn! PLANTS VS TROLLS Find the 5 legendary lost Ice-shrooms. DON'T FEED THE TROLL Defeat Ulguk-Hai the Troll Warlord. WE DINE IN HELL! Have your soldiers survive the explosions of 300 demons . ARMY OF ONE Defeat 9 legions before they replicate HELL-O! Defeat Moloch the Demon Overlord. SPORE Kill 25 Shrooms without them poisoning your soldiers. STILL COUNTS AS ONE Have your elves deal 10000 points of damage. SUPER MUSHROOM Defeat Myconid, the Rotten Fungus. COWABUNGA Find the Ninja Master Rat. NEVERMORE Capture the attention of the mysterious crow. RATATOUILLE Kill 15 Wererats before they sicken any solider. NESSIE Discover the hidden monster under water. GAME OF CROWNS Defeat Lord Blackburn and preserve peace between realms! Kingdom Rush: Frontiers FIRST BLOOD Kill one enemy. AND SO IT BEGINS Complete stage 1. LAND OWNER Build on all holders on any given campaign stage. DARING Call 10 early waves. GENIE IN A BOTTLE Defeat Nazeru , the red efreeti. BIRTH OF A HERO Level up any hero . CONSTRUCTOR Build 30 towers. BLOODLUST Kill 500 enemies. ARMAGEDDON Use Rain of Fire 5 times in a single stage. HOME IMPROVEMENT Upgrade all basic tower types to level 3. STARRY Earn 15 Stars. WHAT'S THAT? Open 10 enemy information cards. FEARLESS Call all waves early in a single mission. SUPERMARIO Earn 30 stars. ENGINEER Build 100 towers. SLAYER Kill 2500 enemies. DEATH FROM ABOVE Kill 100 enemies with Meteor Shower. TACTICIAN Change soldiers rally point 200 times. SUPERSTAR Earn 45 stars. THE ARCHITECT Build 150 towers. KONGICIDE Defeat Quincon, the Jungle King. TERMINATOR Kill 10,000 enemies. DIE HARD Have your soldiers regenerate a total of 50,000 life. G.I JOE Train 1,000 soldiers. CANNON FODDER Send 1,000 soldiers to their deaths. SPECIALIST Build all 8 tower specialisations. DIVIDE AND CONQUER Build a specialist tower of each type on any stage. YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Defeat the Dark Lord sic and save the realm. ONE FROGGY EVENING Find the singing frog. ORGANIC IMPULSE Make a Desert Bantah move. MUA'DIB Complete stage 4 without losing any soldiers to the Sand Worm. MONEY TALKS Hire 10 or more mercenaries. STUFF 'O' MAKER Have a genie polymorph 10 enemies. THE BLACK PEARL Kill 30 enemies with the pirate ship cannons. SPLASH Find a mermaid. MUMMY AT THE GATES Kill a Sand Wraith before it summons any Fallen. TWIST AND SHOUT Have the Spear Maidens perform 50 whirlwinds. SOS TO THE WORLD Find the secret message. FEED ME, SEYMOUR Feed over 50 creatures to the Snapvines. SAVE THE PRINCESS! Save a captive princess. ONE *UGLY* $%@# Find all 3 alien hunters. LAND MANAGER Clean debris from 10 holders. COLONIAL MARINE Kill 30 Parasytes or Reapers. THE WALKING DEAD Kill 100 Savage Zombies. IS THAT WILHELM? Defeat 10 climbing enemies. DR. HENRY WALTON Help Indiana find the secret passage . ALI BABA Have your assassins steal 10000 gold. DODGE THIS! Have your assassins dodge 1000 attacks. HAWKEYE Apply one Falconer bonus to 4 towers. BLOT OUT THE SUN Have the Crossbow Forts shoot 10000 bolts. DEATH FROM BELOW Kill 100 enemies with the drill. POPULAR BBQ Set 20 enemies on fire at the same time. FUJITA #5 Pick up 500 enemies with the Twister spell. OVERCHARGED Deal over 30000 damage with Critical Mass explosions. HIGHLANDER Have one templar revive 5 times a row. LET IT BLEED! Kill 100 enemies by letting them bleed to death. SILENCE PLEASE! Silence 70 spellcasters with the Spirit Totem. CULL THE WEAK Weaken 100 enemies with the Totem of Weakness. NECROPOLIS Have 20 skeleton minions active at the same time. GRIM REAPER Have your Death Knights claim 99 lives. MECHWARRIOR Build 3 mechas on any one stage. OPTIMUS PRIME Have your Mechas defeat 500 enemies. HERO OF THE DAY Level up any hero to level 5. LEGEND (WAIT FOR IT) DARY Level up any hero to max level. SAND WARRIOR Complete a desert stage without the hero dying. TARZAN BOY Complete a jungle stage without the hero dying. CAVEMAN Complete an underground stage without the hero dying. IN THE NAVY Sink 5 enemy Gunboats. PERFECT STORM Kill 3 Bluegales while under a storm. JAWS Kill 20 Sharks before they reach the shore. WATERWORLD Kill 50 swimming enemies. SQUID IN ITS INK Defeat Leviathan, the Underwater God. MOONWALKER Survive 13 full moons without losing a single life. ZOMBIE WALK Destroy 100 zombies under a full moon. GHOSTBUSTERS Complete the Desecrated Grove without any ghosts escaping. I SEE DEAD PEOPLE Defeat 6 Phantom Warriors before they harm any soldier with their aura of death. DEAD AND LOVING IT Defeat Vasile, the Everlasting Prince YOU'VE FOUND ME Find the hidden mortal reptilian combatant . OAKENSHIELD Have a single dwarf soldier heal a total of 500 life. I'M THE LIZARD KING Defeat Xyzzy, the Saurian King. COME ON YOU APES! Survive 30 waves in the Temple of Evil. WANT A PIECE OF ME? Kill 300 aliens in the Temple of Evil. GREAT DEFENDER Complete all Campaign stages in Normal difficulty. HEROIC DEFENDER Complete all Heroic stages in Normal difficulty. IRON DEFENDER Complete all Iron stages in Normal difficulty. SUPREME DEFENDER Complete the campaign in Veteran mode. Kingdom Rush: Origins GET THE PARTY STARTED Win stage 1 with 3 stars. GNOLLBUSTER Defeat 900 gnolls. SHENZI, BANZAI & ED End stage 3 without scaring more than 3 hyenas. DWARF FALLS Save 13 barrelled dwarves. BRAVE LITTLE TAILOR Don't let the hero die against an Ettin on Stage 4. GEORGE FALL Find George! SCISSORFINGER Find the matching bushes. ACE OF SPADES Complete stage 5 without building any barracks. DOGFIGHT ACE Have your Gryphon Riders defeat 25 Perythons. GATHERING THE MAGIC Defeat 80 enemies with the Magic Blossoms. FOLLOW THE WHITE RABBIT Scare 11 idle white rabbits! WHY SO SERIOUS? Defeat Hi-Hi Enha, the Gnoll Chieftain. ROBIN OF ELFWOOD Earn 3 stars on each Elven Woods campaign stage. STARGAZER Earn 15 stars. PEEKABOO Find the three playing friends. CANDY RUSH Save Hans and Ethel. FEE-FI-FO-FUM! Grow the beanstalk to the clouds! JURASSIC LAKE Crystallise a single creep for more than 10 seconds. GARGAMEL Squish 10 gnomes! SHROOM SAYS Complete a 9 tap challenge of the Shroom Game. GLOOMICIDE Defeat 100 gloomies before they duplicate. KILLER TOMATOES! Defeat 500 enemies with the Venom Vines. GARDEN SONG Activate 50 magical plants. VORPAL BLADE Defeat 5 Bandersnatchs only by dealing them damage. I MEANT THE RED WIRE Have your soldiers avoid 50 blasting spell explosions. PIXIEBELL Earn 3 stars on each Faery Grove campaign stage. GAME OF THRONES Defeat Malicia! STARDUST Earn 30 stars. I LIKE TO MOVE IT Entertain the funny lemur. CALL ME MR. PIG Make the Razorboars trample and kill 20 enemies. SORCERER'S APPRENTICE Find the three apprentice relics! D&D Have Beresad and Ashbite defeat 100 enemies. IT'S A TRAP! Prevent Mactans from webbing at least 8 towers. BROTHER AGAINST BROTHER Have your Renegades defeat 50 twilight elves. WINTER IS COMING Freeze 100 enemies with the Sorcerer's Stones. THE BIGGER THEY ARE... Defeat 7 Twilight Golems before they walk past half the stage. CITY OF SPLENDORS Earn 3 stars on each Ancient City campaign stage. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS Defeat the Spider Goddess! ROCKSTAR Earn 50 stars. STARCRAFT Earn all stars. THE ART OF WAR Read all tip cards. SIMCITY Build a level 4 tower on every Strategic Point of a stage. GREEN ARROW Defeat 500 enemies with reinforcements' projectiles. WAR NEVER CHANGES Have 1500 of your own soldiers defeated in battle. DING! DING! DING! Raise all 3 basic heroes to level 10. THE BONE COLLECTOR Collect 100000 gold from defeated enemies. TRUTH OR DARE Call 13 or more early waves on any given stage. ONLY COUNTS AS ONE Defeat 10 enemies with a single Thunderbolt. 1.21 GIGAWATTS! Cast 1210 Thunderbolts. I NEED A HERO Complete 3 stages without the hero dying. NOT TODAY! Complete 7 stages without the hero dying. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE Deploy 500 or more reinforcements into battle. FOOTLOOSE Perfect Parry for a total of 1000 damage. TAURIEL APPRENTICE Make 600 Blade Dance moves. 1, 2, 3... PLANT! Grow 100 barbed vines! KINGSFOIL LEAVES Give regeneration 25 times to the same soldier. RAMBO STYLE Defeat 50 flying enemies with Burst Arrows. LULLABY! Defeat 50 sleeping enemies. PHANTOM ZONED Keep enemies out of time for a total of 1000 seconds. RED FIVE Complete any stage with 5 active Arcane Sentinels. IT'S A KIND OF MAGIC Defeat 50 enemies with Eldritch Doom explosions. COUNTER MASTER Defeat 250 silenced enemies. VALAR MORGHULIS Mark a total of 5 targets simultaneously. KILLTACULAR! Crimson Sentence 10 enemies in a single wave. BEORNINGS Have 8 or more Runed Bears in any single stage. NO PAIN, NO GAIN Deal over 100000 damage with Sylvan Curse. HEAVYWEIGHT CLASS Stun 10 or more enemies with a single clobber. WILDFIRE HARVEST Throw 1000 burning nuts. HOLD THE LINE! Survive 10 waves in Valor's Rest. NOT YET... NOT YET... Survive 20 waves in Valor's Rest. NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS Survive 30 waves in Valor's Rest. COME AND GET THEM! Kill a total of 10000 enemies in Valor's Rest. WITH YOUR SHIELD OR ON IT Have 300 soldiers die in a single Valor's Rest run. STAND YOUR GROUND! Survive 20 waves of the Twilight Invasion. A RED SUN RISES Survive 40 waves of the Twilight Invasion. THAT DOESN'T COUNT! Kill 43 Twilight Brutes. GNOLLUM Defeat 100 Bloodsydian Gnolls. MITCHELL-HEDGES Collect the 3 strange skulls. MALIK UNCHAINED Help Malik escape. WILE E. Help Wile E. capture the elusive bird. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Defeat Bram the Beheader. PEST CONTROL Kill 100 Mounted Avengers. NIMLOTH THE FAIR Stun 200 enemies with the white tree's power. MY LORD BAG OF RICE Defeat Baj'Nimen the hateful warlord. THE BANNER SAGA Have Bolverk kill 100 enemies THE PICK OF DESTINY Defeat Godieth the Dark Balrog GREAT DEFENDER Complete the Campaign on Normal difficulty. HEROIC RUSH Complete all Heroic Challenges. IRON RUSH Complete all Iron Challenges. SUPREME DEFENDER Complete the Campaign on Veteran difficulty. Category:Kingdom Rush